a lesson learned
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: this is a OS from my 'the stars series' scarlet and bethany are left to take care of the two small babies but is it as easy as it looks?


17 year old Scarlet Jade Arrow sat on her bed Jamming out to her favorite rock band , 'Linkin Park' through her head phone when her aunt Amelia Arrow who was 34 years old and a felind captain of her own ship the RLS _Legacy_ along with Scarlets uncle 34 year old Alton Arrow.

"Scarlet?..Scarlet? ... Scarlet!" Scarlet still didnt hear her through the sound of the guitar solo in 'numb' growing frustraited Amelia went and simply pulled her ear phones from the ipod. "Aunt Amelia! What gives! Ya just dont kill a girls tunes like that!"

"Scarlet I honestly do not see how you find that band remotely good but that is your business and I promise you one day you will be deaf but thats not why im here." Scarlet crossed her arms and rolled her eyes she and her aunt, although she was awsome and cool , didnt get along to much . Then again Scarlet didnt get along with many anyhow she preferd to leave alone and be left alone.

"What do you want then Aunt Amelia?" Amelia smirked causing Scarlet to worry slightly. "Well you know how you been wanting a car-" "I can have one! " she hoped. "Easy Scarlet you may get one..If." "If what?" "Your uncle and I are going on an over night meeting on Juniper and cannot take the babies with us so if you will along with help from Bethany will watch them for us then you may get a car for you and her to share when she begins to drive."

Scarlet throught about it , her cousin Bethany was 14 she wouldnt drive until two years maybe three knowning her aunt and uncle , it was a miracle they even let her both were known for there extreme over protectiveness. But even by the time Beth was able to drive she would be 19 or 20 and would probably be out on her own by then and have her own vehicle.

"Deal." she said grinning at her aunt. "Great , I'll go tell your uncle and Bethany. "

Two hours later everyone was down stairs and Amelia and Alton were going our house rules and what to do incase of an emergency. "Now remember they are lactose intolerant." Amelia said as Alton handed them the number to there rooms. "And here is you alittle bit of money to get some food and things where you wont have to cook dinner tonight." Alton said and continued , "And for gas money if you take them out someplace but spend it wisely." As Rebecca was being held in his right arm neither her or Crescent fully understood there parents werent sleeping there tonight.

"right got it uncle Alton , And I know all this Aunt Amelia you guys go have fun on your trip Beth an I will be fine we'll take care of them better then you would." Amelia cocked an eye brow but said nothing for she knew the young teen knew nothing of the toddlers over active-ness. "Alright then here you are " Alton said handing Rebecca to Bethany and telling her goodbye.

amelia reluntantly handed Crescent off to Scarlet , kissing his cheeck and tellign him she'd be back and the same to Rebecca as Alton said bye to his son. "Take care of them Scarlet." Amelia said in a harsh tone and Scarlet knew she ment it. "Yes ma'am." she replied quickly. both parents smiled and walked out with Becc and cres waving goodbye as well. After Amelia and alton were out of the drive was down the street and out of sight both teens looked at each other.

"A whole twinity four hours with out any adults." Bethany mused. "right no fussy aunt." Scarlet mumbled. "Hey!" Beth scolded. "Sorry sorry okay now what to do.." "Hide and peek!" Rebecca shrilled. "peek!" Crescent agreed claping his three year old hands in excitment. The teens looked to one another and Bethany said , "I geuss we're playing Hide and go _seek_." "...okay then , you two hide and we'll find you."

"Otay!" Rebecca said grabbing her brother's hand and taking off. "1...2...3...4...5..uhhh6...you kids hid yet?" "Not yet keep counting!" "Ugh fine where was I , 7...8...9999...10! ready for not here we come!" "No not yet , Crescent get in there!" "Ugh I said ready or not what ever!" 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... okay now?" Silence... "Now!" nothing. "I think there ready Scar. ""Right lets go."

Right away Scarlet found little crescent's foot sticking out of the cabnet door but decided to allow them a little time . Finally she open it , "Gotcha!" She said smiling. she honestly didnt see how the two squeezed in there with all the pots and pans her uncle used for cooking. "Okay your turn!" Becca said pointing to her cousin and older sister.

when Scarlet and beth hid they were surprised that the toddlers found them just as quickly. "Alright now time for nap time acording to the time list Aunt Amelia wrote out so generously." "We're not sleepy!" Rebecca declaried. "play!" Crescent shouted. "Always a boy of few words arent ya Crescent." Bethany chuckled.

"We cant play now we need to nap then you can play till dinner. "No!" they both said and shouted , "Tag!" and both took off in two different directions. Scarlet and Bethany couldnt find them anywhere till they noticed the art supplies cabnet in Amelia and Alton's study was open and the paint was out of it. "Uh oh!" They both said and dashed down the hall to find them.

Then they herd " Thats not how you spell your name Crescent!" "uh huh." "Oh dear lord." Rebecca said as she seen what the two had did to the main halls wall paint was splatterd from floor to celing with 'Rebecca Arrow and Crescent Arrow written on it.' Scarlet picked both of them up quickly. "I got 'em Beth!" "Ouchie!" Crescent said holding his little finger up where Scarlet could see. "Crescent it's hardly a Scratch you'll be fine. Giant tears rushed to his eyes that was not what he was looking for. "I want mummy!" He cried. "Im sorry Crescent calm down." she said holding the boy up by his shirt.

While Scarlet was busy with Crescent Rebecca in her other arm seen her phone sticking out of her pocket. "Cell phone!" she said. and picked it up she opened it and found a name on it , 'Zachary.' "Zacky!" she had seen the name many times before. The message wrote ' Meet tomorrow for that concert you wanted to see? I bought us tickets!' to which Rebecca typed in "No" "Are you sure?" "lnfguivhajkvhuiehvg" "Uhhh Scar? you okay?" "Yellow!" "what is?" "cat!" "there is a yellow cat? Are you okay?" "fbnsavfjnevb" "Stop it Scarlet that annoying!" "gbhfghffhshci"

"Rebecca no!" carlet said putting both down and grabbing the phone and started appologiesing to Zach. "i was playing with that!" she said stomping her foot. "You cannot touch this !" "mummy and papa let me all the time!" "Well there not here and your cant play with mine!" "WHY?" "Rebecca stop yelling!" "I dont have to listen to you your not my mummy!" "My finger hurts!" Crescent cried. "Okay enough It. Is nap time! Beth here you take Crescent to get a bandaid while I take Rebecca to take a nap." "No!" Rebecca plopped down and crossed her arms.

"come on Rebecca!" Scarlet tried to pick her up. "NO!" "Stop yelling!" "i want my papa! Now!" "He's not here!" "Get him here!" "no!" "i dont like you!" "Fine!" "your a meanie!" "What ever!"

finally after 30 minutes of argueing Rebecca wore her self out and feel asleep on her cream colored and purple polka dot sheets so did Crescent in his room on his light blue and matching 'blankie' .

"this is harder than it looks.." Scarlet mumbled as she a Bethany cleaned up the wall to the best of their ability. "I know no wonder mum and papa are always grouches." "You aint kiddin."

After nap time thing were alittle quiter. the kids watched 'Hey Author' on PBSkidstill dinner time which Scarlet ordered a pizza. "Here you two are. " " No Cheese!" Crescent said smiling hopefully. "No only alittle bit of milk free." both smiled and bagan to eat Crescent was stabbing his as he was still lerning to work with his fork (mind Felind boys matured slower than the girls oddly) After Bath time the kids were dressed for bed when it hit them , "where mummy and papa?" Rebecca asked as she a crescent looked to the door. "There not coming home tonight kids." both kids eyes widen with terror last time there parents didnt come home thier father was in the hospital again.

"why?" Rebecca said causing slight panic in her voice. "They had to go do something but they'll be back tomorrow okay? " With that The teens went to pick up the mess and put away the food.

"this is horrible Crescent!" "What ?" "Mummy and papa wont come back they've left us here all alone!" she cried. "B-but Scar said they'd be back tomorroa." "Yeah ofcourse she wouldnt tell us." "But m-mummy and p-pap w-would leave us!" Crescent was showing he was upset due to his studdering.

Both set into crying and hugging each other causing Beth and Scarlet both to come running back into the family room. "What in the world happen?" "M-mummy and papa left here with you forever!" Rebecca cried. "No no no they'll be back , your mum and papa love you so much. If something were to happen to you it'd be our lives." Scarlet soothed. Crescent whipped his nose on his shirt sleeve. "Really?" "Yes really." As if on cue the phone rang and when Bethany anwsered it Amelia's tired voice came over.

"Bad day mum?" "No just long and boring. How are the babies?" "the _babies_ are upset you and papa are gone." Bethany could tell they had the speak phone on and Rebecca jumped up on the couch and clicked thiers on. "Mummy! Papa!" "Rebecca Darling where is your borther? " "I here to mummy!"

"Have you two been good for Scarlet and Bethany ? " "Yes mummy." both said. "Have you gotten ready for bed yet?" Alton finally said something. "Papa! uh huh we have.. " Rebecca exclaimed. "alright well your papa and I only want to call to see if you were alright. and tell you good night and we loved you and will see you tomorrow about noon." "Okay mummy love you! Love you two papa!" "Love yas!" "We love you two. sweet loves good night."

Afterward they went straight to bed as amelia had told them with out any fuss the next mornign was a different story. Rebecca and Crescent had a touch of Lactose intolerance so they could only have certain type of milk and dairy products. and it seemed thats what their parents forgot to buy for them."Will you two eat beacon?" "Okay!" the both said and Scarlet began to fix them beacon and burttermilk free biscuts. " I sure hope you guys grow out of this Latose intolerant thing ." Scarlet mumbled to the tots who sat in there little high chairs still wearing thier footie pj's while Bethany prepaired the two bathtubs for them to bathe.

"there ya are two plate fixed to perfection." Scarlet said causing them to giggle. "Lookie Crescent I made a smilie face!" Rebecca showed her smilie face to her little brother. "Well this hasnt been that hard." Bethany said coming up beside Scarlet. "No now as long as Uncle Alton and Aunt amelia do not have any more we got it made." Both girls laughed and went to wash up both Felind tots. Scarlet was pulling out clothes for Rebecca to wear while Beth got Crescent ready.

"I love my mummy and papa." she mused jumping up and down on her bed wear shorts and her undertank until Scarlet pulled her shirt over her head. "I bet you do." "do you love you mum and papa?" "I do very much." "where is you mummy and papa...why dont you live with them?" "Well I...can't Rebecca." Seeing the little girls confusetion she sighed. "My papa was your uncle... h-he was uncle Alton's Brother." "What happen to 'em?" "He...died one day ." Her eyes went wide and she said , "I dont want _my_ papa to die!" "Uncle Alton is fine." Scarlet smirked. "He's sick though." "True but i think he's got it made." "What about your mummy?" "She got sick...before I came here and..." "she died to huh?" "Yes. So I found my uncle and found out he had married with one daughter and another on the way." "who?" "You Rebecca." the little felind smiled then Crescent voice was herd, "Mummy and papa are home they just pulled in!" Both kids raced down the stairs as the front door open .

"Mummy!" "papa!" "Rebecca Crescent." Both parents droped to pick there children up. "Boy did we miss you two. "Amelia siad as Crescent pulled back. "did you two have fun?" Alton asked as Rebecca put on his hat. Scarlet a Beth froze did they ? "We sure did papa!" Rebecca said giggleing as the hat fell over her eyes followed by Crescent putting on Amelia's. Both teens even came up and hugged each adult " well the house looks in order , seems you two have earned your car." The car! both had even forgotten about it. "It was fun mum. But we feel for ya both. "Beth said .

"Yeah Aunt Amelia do us a favor." "Yes Scarlet?" "no more babies." She said wierly and plopped down on the couch. Amelia and Alton looked to one another , smiled and went into the family room behind thier neice and sat down on the couch and recliner. "Well Scarlet your uncle and I were thinking of atleast one more-" "no!" Both Beth and scarlet shouted causing the adults to laugh just glad to be back home with htere family.

**a/n this is baised off of a picture I drew on Deviantart link on the Bio :)) R&R**


End file.
